Date with Raichu
by Sandact6
Summary: For the people at Gamefaqs who wanted to know how it went with me and Raichu. I would like to thank the people who helped me make this.
1.

My "date" with Raichu  
By: Sandact6  
  
Alright you bloodthirsty maggots! Here is my story about my date as a Pikachu! In case you are wondering, my relationship with Raichu is going well. Well, before this story begins, it takes place the SAME day as I meet Raichu. Also, this takes place in my home. Hope ya' all like it! So, on with the story:  
  
"OBEDIENCE SCHOOL!!!" I said surprised and shocked.  
"Yes Brian!" said my owner Nicole. "That is the last time you are going to shock anyone again! Without my permission of course!"  
"But... You... Can't do this to me!" I said desperately, "I am (maybe) the smartest Pikachu on the planet! You... I can change! I..." I was cut short by my trainer.  
"Since I cannot understand you. I think you are trying to tell me you are very excited to go to Obedience school!"  
Sometimes, since I cannot speak English, she pretends to hear what she only wants to hear from me. I hate it when she does that...  
"You're... you're mean!!!" I said angrily, "That woman who picked me up and started to pet me deserved to be shocked! You know I hate that!"  
She said, "Now now! No need to keep on thanking me! Besides, I sure you will have a great time at obedience school!"  
"I WILL NOT GO!!!" I said full of frustration.   
"Well..." she said nervously, "If you do not go to it, I can arrange something else for you..."  
"YES!!! Anything but obedience school!" I said.  
Then she walked over to the phone and dialed a number on it. I was puzzled about this and got in close enough to hear it. Someone answered it on the other side and my master said,   
"Hello. Yes, I would like to make an appointment to get my Pikachu electricity sacks removed." WHAT!!! I could not believe it! My electricity sacks removed! They where my sole reason why I am not a regular house rat! So I ran over and chewed the phone cord in half. I heard the phone went dead. My master looked under the table where I was and said,   
"Uh... BRAIN!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE PHONE CABLE!!!" I couldn't do anything (with the phone cable in my mouth showing I did it.)   
"That's it!!!" she said in a REALLY mad voice, "It's time to talk about this!"   
She grabbed me and took me off to the computer. Well, since I cannot talk in English, I have to type it down on the computer for her to understand me.   
"Now," she said, "Why did you chew through the phone cable and why do you not want to go to obedience school like a good little Pika!?!?" So I typed out,   
"I chewed through that cable because you where going to take out my electricity sacks removed!"  
"Brain! Next to obedience school having your sacks removed is the next best thing! I really do not want to do it, but, I will if have I have to!" She said.  
"But if I have my sacks removed, I'll be just another regular house rat! Besides, obedience school is for immature dumb pokemon! I am the smartest Pikachu in the world. Why do I have to go to obedience school!?!?" I typed.   
"Because you need to learn not to shock people! Listen, either you go to the school or have your sacks removed! You're choice!" she said.   
"But that not's fair!" I typed down.   
"PICK!" she said in a stern voice.  
"Oh... I'll pick the school then..." I typed down.  
"Alright then," she said happily, "Your next class shall begin tomorrow morning at 10:00AM sharp"   
10:00! In the morning! I quickly typed down,   
"But if I go at that time I will miss all of my shows!"   
"Well tape them!" she said sternly.   
Of all the times in the world! A Saturday! I sighed. I walking out of the room and up the stairs and turned on the N64 and played Pokemon Stadium 2. Besides Pokemon for game boy, it is the only game I am good at. All I have to do is just press buttons and it is done! Easy as pie! No rush or anything! I like this because being a Pikachu REALLY serves as a handicap when playing most games. Anyways, after playing that for a while, at 9:00PM I felt a bit tried. So I jumped on one of the downstairs armchairs and curled up and went to sleep. And as I did this I started to think. Why? Why do I, of all the pokemon in the world, have to go to obedience school? After all, how did I know that insane gunman would have popped out of that bush that fateful day 20 years ago and mowed me down. Then made worse by Area 51 duping my Brain waves in a Body of a Pikachu... And now... I'm this... a Pikachu... *Sigh* Oh well, I do try to make the best out of my life of how it is. Even though I am a Pikachu. But, obedience school? I can change! I maybe a Pikachu on the outside, but inside I am a Human! And humans can change! Can't they? I can't tell now really, it's been so long ever since I was human. I even think my master Nicole thinks sometimes I am a normal Pikachu. I open one of my eyes and see it is 11:25PM. Time to go to sleep. So I closed my eyes to go to sleep and hope this thing about obedience school is all just a dream...  
  
Is it good so far? Please rate! Also, the people who helped me make this. Please rate my story under your username at the time you helped me. I will post the next chapter as soon as I am done! Copyright 2001 Sandact6  



	2. Date with Raichu. Part 2. School day.

Date with Raichu. Part 2  
By: Sandact6  
  
Hello. Here is the second chapter of the date with Raichu story. I do not own pokemon. They belong to Nintendo and Game Freak. I only hope they do not sue. Copyright Sandact6 2001. Enjoy chu!  
  
  
"Brian, Brian. Hey, come on now! Wake up!" said the voice I heard as I woke up. I opened my eyes and stretched. "About time you woke up sleepy head! Come on! We need to get you washed up for obedience school!" said Nicole.   
I stopped in the middle of my stretch. She not thinking of a BATH!?!? Suddenly she reached out for me with rubber gloves on.   
"Don't even try shocking Brian! I won't work!"   
"Oooohhhh..." I moaned.  
"Brain you sound so cute when you talk!" Knowing it was impossible to talk or get away. I just sat still for the entire time I went up the stairs. I heard the tub starting to run.   
"Oh! Relax Brian!" said my master, "I'm sure that you will LOVE obedience school and the bath!" Notice that is the same ol' lame excuse they always use when you first go to school and hate it?   
"Can I trust you that if I take off my rubber gloves you will not shock me?" my master said. I nodded. Knowing she would not understand me if I spoke in Pikanese.   
"Ok then!" she said as she lifted me up into the tub and put me down into it. After the bath, she dried me off (which is more embarrassing than the bath really...) Then took me downstairs for Breakfast. She pour me a bowl of Pikachu blend pokemon food and a bowl of water.   
"I am going upstairs to get ready! You have until I come back down to eat your breakfast!" She must really want me to go there! I though as I ate my food. It's tastes kinda good... can't really tell what they use in it though... Anyways, I finish that and lap up the milk. I finish just as Nicole came downstairs and put me in the car. As we where driving, Nicole started talking to me.   
"Brian! I forgot to say this!" She said, I stopped looking out the window and looked at her, "you need a collar when you go to the school. Is that ok?"   
"IS THAT OK!?!?" I said very mad, "You said nothing about collars! I will only go to that dumb school and that is it! You hear me!?!? IT!!!"  
"Brian!" shouted Nicole in a fast, booming voice, "It's just a collar! Besides, you will not even notice it!" I just gave up there, I knew without something to write on I will lose anyways. I sighed and only hope my worst fear would come true. Me, forgetting who I am and just acting like a normal Pikachu.   
"Okay Brian," I said to myself, "Getting a collar will not make you any less of a human. Or... at least acting like one!" Then we stopped at a store that sells collars.   
"Here we are!" she said trying to make it sound better, "We will be in and out in no time! So don't worry and be nice!"  
So we walked in and got me a blue collar. At least let me pick color!   
"Now, it looks like someone actually owns you now!" said Nicole happily.   
"Great..." I said sarcastically, "Someone owns me. Woohoo..."   
"Come on now Brian! In the car or else we will be late for school!" she said. So I jumped into the car and looked at my collar.   
"I swear I am feeling more like a Pikachu every day..." I said to myself. After about 15 more minutes of driving we arrived at the obedience school.   
"We're here!" she said happily. The building was a normal 1 story building. So we walked into the building. "Hello!" said a very odd female (I think...) looking person that spoke in a high toned female voice. "How are you today?" she said to me.   
"Bad!" I said and turned away.   
"My my! Looks like we need some training!" she said sternly to me. "Now! What is he in here for?"   
I felt like I was in the pound or something...  
  
"He keeps shocking people," she says, "Anytime someone picks him up and starts to pet him, he attacks!"  
The owner of the place keeps nodding and says, "Aw... A problem with people. It must be only used to you. How old is it?"  
"IT!!!" I say full of anger, "I am not an it!!!"  
"He is 6 years old" my master said.  
"6 YEARS!?!?" she said very surprised.   
"Y... yes. Is anything wrong?" she asked in a unsure voice. "Are you the only human he has ever made contact with?" she asked sternly.   
"Well... besides some of my friends and relatives and the people he shocked, No."  
"Oh dear...," she said, "I am afraid this will take longer... Pikachu's at 6 should at least be friendly with other humans! Is he like this with pokemon?"  
I shook my head no.   
"Well... at least he knows yes from no..."  
I tried my best not to shock her, knowing it would have lead to more training... "Ok then, you and Brian can go down in the basement and wait for the others there." she finished saying.  
"Thank you Ms..." my master said carrying on with that word.  
"Ms. Kellkin" she answers.  
"Thanks Ms. Kellkin!" may master said. So we walked down into the basement and seen about 5 other people and pokemon. 2 Growlites, and 1 Pichu, Bulbasaur and Raichu. They all had their leases off. I wish I had mine off...   
"Aw... You wanna go play with your friends?" she asked in a symtathic way.  
I nodded and said "YES!!!".  
She just smiled at me and let me off and I went over to see the other pokemon. Looks like they were playing tag. I walk over there and say, "Who is it?"  
"Would you like to know?" said the Pichu. I could tell he was little. Since his voice was a little childish.  
"Who?" I said.  
The Pichu touched me and said, "You!"  
"Hey!" I said as I laughed, "That's no fair!" So I looked around. And tried to tag the Growlite. After about 10 minutes, the Raichu went to sit down by it's trainer. The game was started to bore me. So I thought I may ask the Raichu what is it like to be one. So I walk over and say "Hello. How are you today?"  
"Ok... I guess..." she said in a shy voice.   
Then it hit me. What do I say next?!?! I just thought really hard and said, "You have a nice fur coat."  
She blushed at me and said, "Re... Really! You think so?"  
"Yeah! It's really bright and shiny." I said. I was just making this up as I went.   
"Th... thank you very much." she said shylishly   
"No problem" I said  
"Alright now!" yelled out Ms. Kellkin stopping our little talk.  
"Meet me after school!" whispered Raichu  
"Ok." I whispered back to her.   
"Alright now, please put your pokemon back on their leases!" yelled out Ms. Kellkin.  
"Ok Brian, you heard her. Back on your lease!" I waved goodbye to Raichu as my master dragged me across the room.  
"Ok now!" she was saying, "All your pokemon are here because they have something wrong with them! I will try my best in order to fix this!"  
Wrong with us!?!? There is nothing wrong with us! I only shock people because they pick me up and start to pet me! I REALLY HATE THAT WHEN THEY DO NOT ASK FIRST!!! Like saying "Aw! It's so cute!" or "Come here little Pikachu!" then just picking me up with maybe not knowing anything about Pikachus and petting me the wrong way! So, I shock them to teach them a lesson! I even do it to kids. They do it the most. The trainers are nice though! They ALWAYS pet me the right way and ask me if I want to be picked up. Nice people those guys are. I wish I was one...  
"And this one..." she said stopping at Raichu, "What is wrong with it?"  
"Well..." said her owner. Her owner was a boy about 12 my guess. He had Black hair and Green eyes and was normal height for his age, "She is every shy around people. Whenever I take her to a place with people, she will not go there. She is really scared of other people. Besides our family living in the house, she will not go anywhere else."  
Raichu hid behind her masters leg and looked up at Ms. Kellkin. I could tell she was shaking.  
"Well, where're here to fix that!" she reached down to pet Raichu, but she clung onto her owners leg every tight and closed her eyes like she was waiting to get killed or something .  
"Hm..." said Ms. Kellkin in a puzzled voice, "We'll get her back to normal in no time!"   
"And this one?" she stopped a me. My master said the entire thing. "We'll fix that!" she reached down and picked me up. I shocked her. Due to the count she did not ask first. "That will not wwwooorrrkkk!" she said in a pirkish voice.   
I looked at her hands and saw she was wearing rubber gloves.   
"I see your point Nicole!" she said, "Now! On with the classes! And! If you do something right, I'll give you something good!"  
They started with the Growlite. Telling him to "stay" and "sit". I just got really bored and fell asleep. When I woke up I saw the teacher staring in my face.  
"And may I add what are you doing?" she questioned me.  
The Pichu laughed. I knew I was in for it.   
"Nicole, if you do not mind if you if you take of your pokemon's lease?" said Ms. Kellkin.  
I was fateful at the time Nicole was not let her take me. I guess I was wrong.  
She took me off my lease and said, "Here you go."  
I cannot believe she is doing this to me! My master! Of all the people! She handed me to her and put me with a another person. The one with the Bulbasaur.   
"Now, you will stay there with that person and I will give you something nice. And Mrs. Ryan, feel free to pet him all you want" she said.  
I REALLY felt like shocking her! I looked up at her. She was a normal female. No biggie really.   
"Aw. You're so cute!" she said to me in a cute voice, "Hope you do not mind if I pet you!"   
Then, she started to pet me. I think sparks where flying out my cheeks when the Bulbasaur she owns said,   
"DON'T! She said if you act well you will get something nice!"  
"Like what?" I said.  
"I do not know. But, good things come to those who wait!" he said.  
So, I took his advice and sat there. Taking every pet she gave me. Even though she did it the wrong way. I was also watching Raichu's training. My master held out a pack of Ketchup in order to make Raichu think that my master is her friend. She took it. But every slowly, and backed away really fast when she took the packet of Ketchup and hid back behind her trainer. They kept on doing this for a half an hour. Slowly, Raichu started to eat the Ketchup, closer, and closer to my master. Until she was eating right in front of her! And not running away! I underestimated that Ms. Kellkin!!! Anyways, after about half an hour of sitting still and being petted, Ms. Kellkin came up to me and said,  
"Very good Brian! You did not shock her once!"  
"Good for me!" I said in a low toned, dull voice.  
"Well..." she said, "Since you did something right. You should get a treat!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out... KETCHUP PACKETS!!! That was worth it!!!  
"Thanks a lot!" I said to her as a grabbed the packets.  
"Told ya it was worth waiting!" said the Bulbasaur. I wasn't listening to him. I was too busy opening the Ketchup packet for me to eat.  
"I assume you want to go back to your master now?" said Ms. Kellkin.  
I nodded. So she picked me up and put me back with my master. As I watched the rest of the pokemon being trained, funny how they did it. After I ate all the Ketchup (I wish I can have those again!). After a little while, the Growlithe passed me a note  
"This is for you!" he barked happily, "It came from that Raichu over there!"   
"Thanks." I said said to the Growlithe. I looked over to the Raichu who was trying to say to me open the note. It said:  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rai Raichu  
  
Rai Ri chu ri ri raichu. Ri ri rai raichu :-(. Rai raichu chu!!! Ri, ri raichu chu rai ri rai raichu ri rai. raichu, ri ri chu raichu!!!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Because I do not know why you understand that, here is what it says:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Pikachu  
  
Thanks for telling me my fur coat looks nice. I hate being a Raichu :-( But I like Pikachus!!! So, I sometimes go to a pond near your house, we can see each other!!!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I smiled at the Raichu. She bushed for some reason. After about 2 more HOURS of training for me and the other pokemon. It was over.   
"Alright now owners! Be sure to practice with your pokemon at home!" said Ms. Kellkin as we left.  
I really felt like shocking her with all 10,000 volts of my power right then. Anyways, we went upstairs and out the door for my first look at sunlight for 3 hours. I was walking back to the car and saw Raichu. I promised to see her after school! So I pulled on the lease as hard as I can towards Raichu.  
"Uh? What do you want Brian?" she asked.   
I point her towards Raichu.  
"You wanna see your friend?" she asked  
I nodded. When tried to untie my lease.  
"Um... Don't you feel hungry right now?" she asked me.  
I did not answer. I just kept pulling on the lease.  
"Alright then..." she walked over to Raichu and her master. She talked with the human, and I talked with Raichu.  
"Hi." said Raichu in a low tone cute voice. Right then she started blushing redder than a Magmar.  
"Hello." I said to Raichu, "Um... Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"  
"A what?!?!" she asked confused.  
The answer hit me like a boot in the back of the head. Since she was a pokemon all for her life, she must not understand long words. So, I tried to rephrase the question, "Do you mind if I ask a question about you life?" I asked hoping she would understand it.  
"Sure. Go ahead!" she answered.  
"Why are you so scared of humans? I mean, I shock them!" I asked.  
"Well... There so big a... and strong... They can easily pick me up and throw me like a football! And... well... Never mind. What brings you here?" she said.  
"Well... My problem is the exact opposite..." I was cut off by her.  
"Oppoa what?" she asked in a confused voice.  
"Well..." I said nervously, "I kinda attack people to much. I shock them if they treat me like a baby or something..."  
"Aw. I see nothing wrong with being petted! I like it really!" she said in a happy tone.  
"Oh!" forgetting how rude I was, "What is your name? Mine is Brian."  
"Mines Raichu! I think that is my name. That is what my rairi says!"  
Just by hearing this, I could tell I knew a lot more than this Raichu ...  
"OH! I forgot something too!" she walked over to me and put her cheek up to mine.  
What is she doing!?!? I did not want to ask, sense I would feel really embarrassed if I asked. Then, I heard my owners talking.  
"What are they doing?" asked my trainer.  
"That? Oh. That is just how Pichu's, Pikachu's and Raichu's greet each other. They exchange small electric shocks through their cheeks. Kinda like a handshake for them you know." said Raichu's "rairi" or owner.  
So I just gave little shocks to her and she did the same for me. Kinda weird. But they must think the same thing for us when we shake hands as well.  
"Well then..." I said to her after we exchanged sparks, "I got the note you sent me."  
"Really!" she said excited voice, "Can I see you by the lake when the big yellow ball goes down then!?!?"  
"Yeah sure!" I said.   
"Well..." my master said to Raichu's owner, "Thanks for telling me about your pokemon!"  
"Yeah!" he answered back, "Thanks for telling me about yours!"  
"Promise to meet me by the pond!" yelled out Raichu.  
"I promise!" I yelled back to her as I walked away from her.  
"Well Brian." said Nicole, "As a treat for your first day of school... again... Now about we get you some Strawberries and let you hid on my lap on the way home?"  
I shook my head yes and said, "Yes!" She laughed. I knew it must have been from my voice.   
  
  
Please wait until the next chapter! It's people help me through the internet! Well... I still need parts 5 and 6 to write. But they should be worth the wait. See 'ya on the next chapter! 


	3. Date with Raichu. Part 3. Internet help...

Date with Raichu. Part 3  
By: Sandact6  
  
Hello. This the third chapter of the saga of me and Raichu! I think you already know I do not own pokemon. They belong to Game Freak and Nintendo. I am not very good with openings, so lets get on with the story after the copyright. Copyright Sandact6 2001. Please rate and review!  
  
  
When we got back home my master ripped open the plastic on the strawberries and told me to dig in. I was more than happy than to apply. When I was eating the strawberries, I was wondering about Raichu. Like, why she blushed whenever I talked to her and she acted kinda shy around me. After I was done with the Strawberries, I went upstairs to the computer and went on the internet. The only place I know where people do not know who I really am. I love it! Anyways, I just thought that the people at Gamefaqs might help me! They know a lot more stuff than me about this! So, I go in and enter my username (Sandact6 it is) and password and posted:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: Sandact6 | Posted: 4/25/2001 1:02:14 PM   
Whenever I get near this Raichu in my training class, I feel really funny. Also, I said she had a nice fur coat and she blushes and said she wanted to meet me after school! What is this about? Why do I feel really funny whenever I get near her? And why does she (try her best) to write notes to me during class? Can anyone help me!?!? I am really stuck on this one!!!  
---  
Cool, so other than Wobbuffet's evolved form, which one do you like the best? - Pokemorpher   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In of hope that someone will help me on this. Some people where speechless. But one person said:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: The Drunken Irishman | Posted: 4/25/2001 1:09:02 PM   
She be liking ye lad  
---  
Leprechauns aren't little people, everyone else is a giant  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I was both shocked and amazed AND happy at the same time! Finally! I think something GOOD has happened to me! Some female pokemon, really liked me! Since I thought this was too good to be true, I posted:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: Sandact6 | Posted: 4/25/2001 1:11:48 PM   
WHAT!?!? You must be kidding! Why would a Raichu like me!!!  
---  
Cool, so other than Wobbuffet's evolved form, which one do you like the best? - Pokemorpher   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After all, I could not just make snap decisions just like that! So, that is why I asked it. But, people do blush a lot and speak strange when they are talking to someone they love. So, this seemed to be very true. Then, I saw a post that I would NEVER follow:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: Ryoga H | Posted: 4/25/2001 1:58:03 PM   
Sandact, maybe it's time you absorbed a Thunderstone and impress the girl...  
  
---  
"I don't want to waste my time, and become another casualty of Society"~Sum 41  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I really did not want to do that. After all, I am a small electric rat, I don't really wanna   
become a BIG electric rat! After all, that note she sent she me said that she liked Pikachu's more than Raichu's. So, I posted the note down as:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: Sandact6 | Posted: 4/25/2001 3:33:37 PM | Delete this message   
But... I like myself as I am now! Besides, it costs $2,800 to buy an offical Thunderstone!!! I can tell you what one of her notes say:  
  
Rai Raichu  
  
Rai Ri chu ri ri raichu. Ri ri raichu :-(. Rai raichu chu!!!  
  
It's saying that she thanks me for telling her, her fur coat looks nice. She hates being a Raichu, and she really likes Pikachus. What should I do?  
---  
Cool, so other than Wobbuffet's evolved form, which one do you like the best? - Pokemorpher   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I thought this would clear things up a bit. After all, I didn't want to mess up my only chance of some girl actually liking me! Then, finally, someone gave some real advice to me.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: Cyberlight | Posted: 4/25/2001 3:37:22 PM | Mark for Moderation   
Get to know her better, you never know what that could lead to  
---  
Cyberlight  
Master of Time and Space  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Since he was the master of time AND space, I thought he MUST know! But, it was going to be my first time talking to a girl besides my master. What will I say!?!? What will I do!?!? So I quickly posted:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: Sandact6 | Posted: 4/25/2001 3:45:06 PM | Delete this message   
So... should I ask her if she likes me or not?   
---  
Cool, so other than Wobbuffet's evolved form, which one do you like the best? - Pokemorpher   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After all, this whole girl actually liking me thing was a new thing for me! Well... at least in this body! Human girls are easy to impress! All I had to do when I was human is just go out and buy something for Nicole. But, when you're a pikachu, it's a whole new ball game! You have no pockets, or better yet, clothes to wear! So you have to use your fur to impress something (Which kinda makes me feel embarrassed). You are WAY to short to go to ANY good parks down in Orlando, and the only ID's we get are name tags around your collars... Then, he posted again to answer my last message:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: Cyberlight | Posted: 4/25/2001 3:46:21 PM   
Get to know her better before you ask that  
---  
Cyberlight  
Master of Time and Space  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I thought that was ok. Getting to know someone better before you ask you like them. That made perfect sense. Then I saw another post made by another person:   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: tooietime2 | Posted: 4/25/2001 3:54:43 PM | Mark for Moderation   
i'd sell her into slavery off of ebay.  
---  
"rides poi's jell-O fountain...thats the weirdest thing i've ever said"  
-dookydude  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I really felt I wanted to hurt him badly. I ignored it because he must be pulling some kind of joke. I do not know why you humans are so easily entertained. But, there was another problem. I am about 25 times smarter than her! This got me worried a bit. So I posted:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: Sandact6 | Posted: 4/25/2001 3:59:42 PM | Delete this message   
How well should I get to know her? I am WAY smarter than her already! She only knows how to write down her language AND doesn't know what 2+2. I really mean it! But, she's very nice and cute and I guess that is all that matters.  
---  
Cool, so other than Wobbuffet's evolved form, which one do you like the best? - Pokemorpher   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, she WAS cute and she was very nice to me. I guess that is all that really mattered to tell you the truth. Even though she said the Sun was a big yellow ball. But I really did like her a lot. Then Cyberlight posted again:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: Cyberlight | Posted: 4/25/2001 4:00:53 PM | Mark for Moderation   
Talk with her, get to know what she likes, what kind a person she is, what she likes to do, etc.  
---  
Cyberlight  
Master of Time and Space  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well... that advice did make perfect sense. Getting to know someone and knowing what kind of pokemon she is. I posted thanks for the advice. But, the note! The note said she would meet me by the lake! So I quickly posted:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: Sandact6 | Posted: 4/25/2001 4:06:49 PM | Delete this message   
Well... One of the notes I got from her says she stays by the lake near my place very night. Should I go there? If so, how should I start off talking? Oh!!! This is so hard!!!  
---  
Cool, so other than Wobbuffet's evolved form, which one do you like the best? - Pokemorpher   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To go or not to go. That was the question. And if I did go, what will I say? What will I do! I didn't want to mess up my only chance of a female (maybe) actually liking me! Then Cyberlight (MAN! Did this guy ever help me out a lot!) posted:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: Cyberlight | Posted: 4/25/2001 4:08:29 PM | Mark for Moderation '  
Go there and say 'hi'. Then just go on from there  
---  
Cyberlight  
Master of Time and Space  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That seemed ok. Heck, half the time I talk to people I make it up! So, I posted thanks a ton for the advice. So I went downstairs and just when I was about to out the pika door...  
  
  
  
(I would like to give credit to all the people who posted in my topic that is posted above. If it where not for them, this story would not be here right now.) 


	4. Date with Raichu. Part 4. The meeting.....

Date with Raichu. Part 4  
  
In case you are wondering why there are so many chapters. It's because I had to split it up so my CPU would handle it. Copyright Sandact6 2001. Sorry for the short intro. I just cannot think of anything to say right now. Pi, pi pika pika pikachu pi pikachu! (Means = So, hope you enjoy the story!"  
  
  
  
"Brian! Where are you going?" asked my master.  
Oh crap! I forgot completely! I needed to convince Nicole for me to go outside.  
"How long are you going to be out for? Where are you going to go?" she asked continually without stopping.  
I held up 1 finger on my right paw (1 finger = 1 hour) and after that I pointed to the woods.  
"You sure you know your way back? Because remember when we where humans and only six?"  
I nodded. Ok. When I was a human me and Nicole went into the woods and nobody found us for 8 hours. Anyways, I went out the door and into the woods. I know it really well. Ever since I was a little Pikachu about 5 months old. So I went in the direction of the lake. I was thinking of what I was going to say to her. Hi Raichu! What are you do'in? Or: Hello Raichu! How are you? I think I will go with hello one. Sounds better. Anyways, I could hear the water about now. I looked out from behind a tree and see Raichu sitting on a log by the lake. It was a fantastic view of her! The reflection of her and the moon shone on the surface of the lake and added to her looks. And the dark and her glow made it so she looked even prettier than at the school! I got REALLY nervous! I slowly walked up to her slowly. After all, it was my first time talking to a pokemon that (may) have liked me! So, I walk up to her and say, "Uh... Hi Raichu!"  
"Uh?" she said and looked behind her at me, "Oh Brian! You made it!" she finished.  
"Yup!" I said trying to sound full of confidence, "I just came to see what you where up to."  
"Oh. Is that it?" she asked in a disappointing tone.  
"No it is not. I just came to have a little talk with you! And, if you don't mind, ask a few questions" I said to her.  
She smiled and said, "Only if I can ask you some!"  
"Sure you can!" I said to her.  
"Well..." she said trailing off on that word, "First you can stop standing there and come sit down next to me!"  
"Good idea!" I said to her. I went over to her and sat next to her. "Mind if I ask the first question?"  
"Sure!" she said in a happy voice. It seemed the very presence of me there just made her happy.  
"Even if it's about your life?" I asked her again.  
"Well... Ok. I guess it will not hurt much." she said an unsure voice.  
"Why are you so scared of humans? Should you just shock them?" I asked her.  
"Well... that began a long time ago." she said in a saddened voice, "Do you know David Holokan?"  
"Yes." I said answering her question, "The pokemon master. I saw him on the T.V er... The box with people on it once."  
"Yes." she said, "Well..." she took a deep breath, "I used to be his pokemon."  
WHAT!!! She was a Pokemon of David Holokan! THE David Holokan! I could not believe what I was hearing! "YOU! You mean you are David Holokan's Raichu!" I asked her.   
"Yes. Well... until he released me that is..." she said nervously.  
"Why would he release you!?!?" I asked still in amazement.  
"Well..." she said and sniffed, "I was caught at a very early age. About... 10, 12 days or so."  
I nodded and told her to keep going.  
"Anyway *sniff*..." she said. She looked like she was about to cry, "I didn't know my parents very well. I was too young to remember them at all. I was caught by David. He treated me very nice at first. Giving me haircuts, feeding me really good food, letting me battle only when I want to. You know..."  
I nodded and told her to go on again.   
"Anywho," she continued, "He kept on doing this to me until I evolved into a Pikachu. I kinda liked being a Pikachu. I looked so cute and fuzzy! The ears and everything are just so cute and..." I cut her off there.  
"Does this have anything to do with the story?" I asked her.  
"Oh sorry." she apologized, "Well. To make a long thing short. I really liked being a Pikachu. Then, he forced me to stay inside my pokeball all the time. After about, 3 days of being a Pikachu. Which I really liked may I add. He told me I will be better if I used a stone. But, this was a different stone."  
"A thunderstone..." I added.  
"Right." she answered back with eyes starting to get bigger, "He said everything about me will get better. I actually believed him! I touched it. I felt funny again. Then, I felt different. I looked at my paw. It was brown. The color I hated the most! I went over to a small pond to look at myself. I could not believe what I saw..." she stopped there.  
"What did you see?" I asked her.  
"Well... I saw a really big ugly rat looking right back at me. I thought there was something next to me. But then, I figured out it was me. I lost my cute Pikachu body and got... this..." she lifts up she paws so she can see them, "this ugly Raichu body! I burst into tears and did not stop for days. Why? Why did my master trick me like that? I hated this body! It was harder to walk and stand up on my hind legs. Then, he started using me in battles. Not the low level ones. But the level 60+ ones..."  
"Go on go on." I said.   
"Well... I always lost. And whenever I lost he... he..." she seemed she could not finish the sentence.   
"He did what?" I asked her.  
Tears started rolling down her face now, "He beat me!!! At least twice a day after very time I lost battles! He was saying stuff like, "You dumb Raichu! Why can't you do anything good!" and "Why can't you be more like my Tyranitar and actually win some battles!" Well. I WASN'T LIKE THE REST OF HIS HEARTLESS POKEMON!!!" she said full of anger. Then burst into tears and started to cry on my shoulder.  
"There there!" I said to her to try to clam her down, "Ssssshhhhh... Sssshhhh... You're not with him anymore! Clam down! Take deep breaths!" she started to lighten up from the salty tasting tears."  
"Thank you." she said as she sniffed, "Thankfully, the story has a good ending."  
"Can I hear it?" I asked, "Well... you do not have to tell if you do not want to."  
"No no!" she said, "I want you to hear it! Anyway, after one battle I lost he did not even call me back. Instead, he smashed my pokeball and broke it into VERY little pieces. Then, just left me there to die... Then, my master you know today came..."  
I nodded.  
"He right away took me to the nearest pokemon center for really bad health pokemon. He visted me very day while I was in the pokemon center. Brought me nice stuff too! I liked him a lot more than David..." she was saying, "When I had to go I looked everywhere for rairi again. Until I found where he lives. He said I should go back to my trainer. Go back with David! WAS HE NUTS!?!? I did not listen to him. I stayed with him. Until he finally asked would you like to be my pokemon? I was more than happy! A few days later him and David written something down to the flat white sheets and he said I can live with him from now on!" she finished saying.   
"Well... at least it had I happy ending!" I said happy for her. Now I know why she is so shy around humans! David's beating must have lowered her trust for humans and her self-esteem. I still felt really sorry for her. But I was glad for her that she got a good owner looking after her now.  
"Now!" she said in a tone of voice that made her sound like she never told the story, "I get to ask a question about your life!"  
"Sure. I can deal with that." I said as I responded to her.  
"You are the smartest Pikachu I ever met. Why are you so smart?" she asked.  
Uh oh! This is really bad! I never predicted this! Should I tell her the truth about me or not? What if she will not like me anymore if I told the truth? Or, if I told a lie?  
"Is anything wrong?" asked Raichu  
I took a really deep breath and sighed, "What I am about to tell you I only told to 2 other things..."  
"Really?" she said full of exictment. "Neat!"  
"You will actually believe what I am about to tell you?" I asked her.   
"Sure. All the way!" she said in an ensuring voice.  
I really didn't want to go through with this. But, she told me her sad life and I guess I should tell her mine. "Raichu." I said looking in her eyes, "I am a human..."  
"What's a human?" she asked.  
"You know those tall, pink, furless things. Like you rairi." I said trying to explain to her.  
"Yes." she said back to me.  
"Well... I used to be one of them." I said in an unsure voice.  
"Aw! You kidder you!" she said. Then, she playfully punched me on the arm. It hurt a lot even she did not what it to.  
"Ow!" I said in pain.  
"I'm sorry! It didn't mean to hurt! Please don't leave!" she said in a begging voice.  
"I know that wasn't supposed to hurt me." I said still rubbing my arm.  
"It really wasn't!" she said.  
"Anyways, let's drop this arm thing and continue with my story." I said trying to change the subject.  
"Ok." she said, "Well... if you are a rairi. Why are you a Pikachu?"  
"Well..." I started to say. I really hated telling this story. It makes me want for my old body back, "It all started about, I guess... 15 years ago... Anyway, I was in a Day care center of young rairi. Or "School" if you want to call it. I was a normal human being. I had the perfect life going. Good grades, lots of friends, a girlfriend..." I was cut short by Raichu.  
"WAIT A MINUTE!!!" she yelled out. I was every scared at this point, after all, she is A LOT more powerful than me, "Where is this mate today?!?!"  
"Well..." I said to her hesitating, "You know my master?"  
"Yes." she said in a much calmer voice.  
"Well... there you go." I said to her.  
"What! How can a Pikachu and a rairi be mates?" she asked in a very confused voice.  
"I was human back then, and you where not even born!" I said to her and finished with, "Can I please finish the story?"  
"Oh... sorry..." she apologized.  
"Well... I had the perfect life that a young rairi could ever want." I used these words to her because she would more get more confused if used the longer ones, "I was on my way home on one day. It was sunny and warm. Then, all the sudden, I heard long noises. I first I ignored them. Then, someone popped out of the bush and was holding something black and shiney in his hand."  
"You mean a gun?" she asked.  
"Right. How did you know?" I asked her. How did she know what a gun is?  
"My rairi has one. He tells me not to touch it. I never did after I saw what it can do." she answered back.  
"Well... He said give me all the green flat things you have. I said I did not have any. He said he did not have time for this and give him the flat green things. I really did not have any at that time on me. And... he..." I always had trouble with this part of the story.  
"What did he do?" she asked.  
"He shot me... he shot me 6 times in the ches... er... below my head where my heart is..." I said.  
Raichu gasped with horror. "Who would do such a thing!?!?" she still asked in shock.  
"He did." I answered, "Trust me Raichu. Rairi's do unbelieveable things just to get their hands on that stuff. I was lucky I did not feel anything. The really weird thing is that I still heard things after I was, I thought, dead. Like some other rairi's saying what a mess and put him on the gaint metal monster that moves really fast. I woke up in some place. Like a vets. People where asking if all I can say is what I think is English. I pointed my paw at them, and I did not believe what I saw. A Pikachu paw as my hand! At first I thought it was some joke pulled by my friends. But then I knew it was real. I looked down at the place I got shot. It looked like nothing happened to me at all. I was a baby Pikachu at that time. So, I could not do every much at the time. But I still knew how to write the language of the rairi's! Later, I found out that they had been cloning things for experiments. And I had been dead for almost 9 years..."  
"Wow..." she said, "That's a really long time!"  
I got back onto my story, "I know... Anyways, I also asked where my friend Nicole lives. They said since they where done with me, I can go anywhere I wanted to. I told them I want to go to Nicole. They took me there and explained everything. And Nicole said she will take care of me for as long as I live..." I said as I finished the story.   
Wow... that is a really good one..." she said.  
I smiled and said, "So was yours!"  
"Yours is better!" she fought back saying.  
"Well. I really think both of our stories are good!" I said trying to end the argument.  
"Yeah. I think so." she said, "So, you're really a rairi?"  
"Yup. Do you think that is good or bad?" I asked her.  
"Good!" she said, "Because if you where a rairi I would hide behind my master from you!" she said. I think she was trying to make a joke out of herself.   
I laughed and said, "Good one!"  
"You know... I didn't ask you to come down here to talk about our pasts." she said.  
"Then what do you want to do?" I asked in a confused voice.  
"I came here to tell you something..." she said. I could see she was blushing even under those yellow cheeks.  
"What do you want to tell me?" I asked still it a confused voice.  
Right about now her cheeks turned so red it looked like her cheeks were like mine, "I kinda like you... a lot..." she finished saying in a very shy voice.  
OH MY GOD!!! I cannot believe this was actually true! She really did like me! This also looked to real to be a dream! My dreams always ended with me being a human. So I excitedly said, "REALLY! You really mean it!"   
"Yes I do..." she said in a little shy voice.  
I still could not believe my big yellow ears! Some pokemon actually liking me! I dream come true (Well... in the fact of staying as a Pikachu)  
"And..." she also added, "I would like to come over to your place when your master is not home. If... that is ok with you..." she said in a shy voice.  
"Sure you can come over. In about 8:30. A half an hour. My master will not be home then." I said.  
"Ok... Thanks... Because I want to show you something REALLY special!" she said in a normal tone.   
"Oh! Can you please tell me what it is now!" I said.  
"Nope!" she smiled and said, "You will have to wait and see what it is!"   
"But I want know now!" I said begging voice.  
"I'm sorry but you will just have to wait!" she said.  
I think I could wait that long. "You know how to tell time?" I asked her.  
"Yes. My master told me how to do it." she said.  
"Ok then!" I said getting up, "I have to go now. Nicole is probably wondering where I am."  
"Oh... Ok then... see ya later!" she said.   
I was about 3 steps away from the log when...  
"WAIT!!!" she shouted out, "Where do you live?"  
"Just go to this log and then just straight up from then on." I said.  
"Ok! Thanks! I will you then!" she said in an excitedly.  
"Bye!" I waved to her as I went. But I was wondering what she meant by "Something very special". Maybe the people on the internet might help me again...  
  
  
He he he... Part 5 is the funniest part yet IMO! You will not want to miss this! Trust me! If you do not like it. Oh well... Me and the other people who posted did our best. But, I hope you like this story so far! 


	5. Date with Raichu. Part 5. More internet ...

Date with Raichu. Part 5  
By: Sandact6  
  
This part of the story is where I get more internet help from my pals on the internet. This internet may also offend some people (As if anyone here is really that sensitive!). So do not say I did not give you a fair warning! I do own pokemon. The belong to Nintendo and Game Freak. Copyright 2001 Sandact6. Now, on with the best part yet!:  
  
  
So, I was just walking back through the woods back to my home. Trying to figure out myself why Raichu blushed a lot at me. Besides the fact she liked me. I just could not figure it out! As I walk through the Pika door of my house, Nicole greeted me.   
"I'm going to be going out for even more time tonight. I need to replace the phone cable that YOU chewed through!" she said in tone that made me feel guilty.   
"Well... Next don't remove my sacks!" I said to her as I went upstairs. I logged back on to Gamefaqs. Hoping that someone would help me. I posted:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: Sandact6 | Posted: 4/25/2001 4:57:43 PM | Close this topic   
That Raichu said she like me a lot! I can't believe it! But, for some reason, she says she REALLY wants to come over to my house when my master is not home. She says she "Wants to show me something really special!". Anyone knows what this means? I told her when too though. *Sigh* Females are so confusing!   
---  
Cool, so other than Wobbuffet's evolved form, which one do you like the best? - Pokemorpher   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This REALLY got me! I had no clue for what she wanted to show me! It really got me. It was like the time Nicole said she wanted show me something special for my birthday. I was that she moved to a bigger house. I never knew that for about 4 days... I really don't want to wait that long with Raichu. I JUST CANNOT WAIT!!! Maybe she wants to show me she can do a Surf attack! That would be cool. Well... Someone posted something of about Scott someone hitting a home run. I found this odd since Baseball was not on TV right now. So, I posted:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: Sandact6 | Posted: 4/25/2001 5:00:02 PM | Delete this message   
What the heck does that mean! What does she even mean!?!?   
---  
Cool, so other than Wobbuffet's evolved form, which one do you like the best? - Pokemorpher   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I really did not know what he meant at all! Baseball wasn't on at all! Then Ryoga H posted:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: Ryoga H | Posted: 4/25/2001 5:01:52 PM | Mark for Moderation   
*Senses a Pichu in the future...*  
  
---  
"I don't want to waste my time, and become another casualty of Society"~Sum 41  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And followed Cyberlight's post:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------From: Cyberlight | Posted: 4/25/2001 5:03:07 PM | Mark for Moderation   
*foresees many Pichus*  
---  
Cyberlight  
Master of Time and Space  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I was really confused! I thought my master was adopting Pichus! Well... It would be good to talk to a family species. But how many Pichus? Where would they come from? Who would actually leave Pichus for adoption!?!? These were the questions running through my head at that time. So I posted a confused post in order for them to tell me what she wants:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: Sandact6 | Posted: 4/25/2001 5:40:00 PM | Delete this message   
What are you people saying!!! Is my master adopting Pichus or something?!?! Can someone just tell me what she wants?   
---  
Cool, so other than Wobbuffet's evolved form, which one do you like the best? - Pokemorpher   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
All I wanted to know is what she wanted! I was DESPERATE!!! I really wanted to know bad! Then, someone posted another post saying:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
From: Ryoga H | Posted: 4/25/2001 5:43:16 PM | Mark for Moderation   
SandAct + Raichu = [the rest of this post has been censored due to explicit Pokemon Content]  
  
---  
"I don't want to waste my time, and become another casualty of Society"~Sum 41  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now I think what she wanted to do! To kiss me! That made perfect sense to me! Why else would the content be censored due to content! And she was coming at nine! So I just had to know before then! I quickly posted:   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: Sandact6 | Posted: 4/25/2001 5:46:01 PM | Delete this message   
OH! You mean she wants to kiss me? She said she's coming at 9:00 sharp.  
---  
Cool, so other than Wobbuffet's evolved form, which one do you like the best? - Pokemorpher   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I just knew this was it! What else could it be?!?! But I waited just make sure I was right. I couldn't believe I was wrong:   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: Cyberlight | Posted: 4/25/2001 5:47:04 PM | Mark for Moderation   
I think she has more in store than kissing  
---  
Cyberlight  
Master of Time and Space  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Most than kissing!!! What else could it be! I thought as hard as I could and remembered, they cut some battles short on TV because of the content! So it had to be a battle! So I posted:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: Sandact6 | Posted: 4/25/2001 5:48:24 PM | Delete this message   
A battle?  
---  
Cool, so other than Wobbuffet's evolved form, which one do you like the best? - Pokemorpher   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If it was a battle I would not do it! She playfully punched me on the arm, just playfully! And it hurt! Only Psychics know what she can do to me in battle! I just hoped it wasn't true. One person laughed at me. What for!?!? All I wanted to know is want she wanted to show me! That's all! Just in plain, easy to understand words of what she wanted! So, in frustration I posted:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------From: Sandact6 | Posted: 4/25/2001 5:50:27 PM | Delete this message   
What! What is so funny! All I want to know is what she wants! That's all I ask!  
---  
Cool, so other than Wobbuffet's evolved form, which one do you like the best? - Pokemorpher   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I waited by the computer until I got an answer. I really wanted one badly. Then, Cyberlight posted something that got me in even more frustration:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: Cyberlight | Posted: 4/25/2001 5:51:19 PM | Mark for Moderation   
She wants you  
---  
Cyberlight  
Master of Time and Space  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What did she want me for! She could want me for a 100 different things! I wanted a at least 3 things she was going to do! So I posted:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: Sandact6 | Posted: 4/25/2001 5:53:51 PM   
FOR WHAT!?!?  
---  
Cool, so other than Wobbuffet's evolved form, which one do you like the best? - Pokemorpher   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I couldn't take much more of this extreme tension I was under. Then, Cyberlight posted:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: Cyberlight | Posted: 4/25/2001 5:56:04 PM   
Somebody care to explain the pidgeys and the beedrills to him  
---  
Cyberlight  
Master of Time and Space  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Pidgeys and the Beedrills! I never heard of that in my life! Then, cybrid 16 made a post that made no sense at all...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: cybrid 16 | Posted: 4/25/2001 5:56:31 PM   
well think of yourself as a hotdog, and of her as a bun. Now you put the hot dog in the bun. Now you have something new out of two things "combining"!   
---  
Why does eraser sound so funny? -My Friend on Pot  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Personally, this made me and some other people hungry for Hot dogs. Then, I just got it! I finally got it! I quickly and happily posted:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: Sandact6 | Posted: 4/25/2001 6:03:11 PM   
AH! Now I know what she wants!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She want to show me her Surf attack and eat Hot dogs! Right?  
---  
Cool, so other than Wobbuffet's evolved form, which one do you like the best? - Pokemorpher   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I thought that her something "really special" was her Surf attack and thanks to cybrid 16 I thought that girls really liked Hot dogs! This had, no, MUST of been it! The answer! I was happily spinning around in my chair at the time until cybrid 16 posted:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: cybrid 16 | Posted: 4/25/2001 6:06:05 PM | Mark for Moderation   
uh.......well you could say that XD  
---  
Why does eraser sound so funny? -My Friend on Pot  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What do you mean I could say that! I wanted to know for sure! These clues were useless! So, I Surfed the web and found a site about Raichu's. "Everything you need to know about them!" their motto was. I just hope they were right. I just went into the hyperlink FAQ section. I found the question under mating habits. And I could not believe it. "This... this can't be right!" I said. But all the side effects were their by it. Blushing, slurred speech and affection towards mate (Ex: rubbing up like a cat against them). Well... she pretty much had every thing there! She showed affection against me by telling me she liked me. It fit perfectly. But... Was it even her mating season?!?! Because, if it was... Then I went to the question of "When is the females Raichu mating season?" And the current date was right in the middle of it... I thought this site was lying! So I desperately and also still in shock said:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
From: Sandact6 | Posted: 4/25/2001 6:08:28 PM   
*Finds answer on internet*  
  
Oh... God...  
  
Is it that she wants to mate with me?---  
Cool, so other than Wobbuffet's evolved form, which one do you like the best? - Pokemorpher   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This may sound weird to you... I didn't want to do this now...  
"Alright Brian! I'm going out now! To replace the phone cord that YOU chewed through!" said Nicole as she left the house.  
OH NO!!! She leaving! There's not much time left! I eagerly waited for the answer. Hoping it was not true. Then, I saw the post that shocked me as much as the people I shocked before:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: Cyberlight | Posted: 4/25/2001 6:09:24 PM   
Yep sandact  
---  
Cyberlight  
Master of Time and Space  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I did not believe it! She wanted to mate with me!?!? I am to young to do that!!! I thought she wanted to show me her Surf attack at the most! Why didn't these people even TRY to tell me what she wanted! She wanted to make a Pichu! With me being the daddy! But, why did she want to do that? I thought she was to young also! She said in the school she was also 5 Raichu years old. Same age as me for sure! I really did not want to be a daddy! So I typed in and posted:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: Sandact6 | Posted: 4/25/2001 6:15:59 PM   
WHAT!!! I... I'm to young to do that! I don't wanna be a Dad!!! I do not know how!!! I thought at the most she wanted to show off her attacks! WHAT DO I DO!!! FOR THE LOVE OF MONEY, WHAT!!!   
---  
Cool, so other than Wobbuffet's evolved form, which one do you like the best? - Pokemorpher   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I still really wanted to stay for the date, BUT NOT DO THAT!!! I heard underage babies cause peoples (like me) life to end! I cannot get the smarts I need, I... Darn it... thought I was human again... And really to tell you the truth... I do not go to school anymore even since I became a Pikachu... But still! I wanted to save this until I was older! Trying to avoid this, I quickly posted:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: Sandact6 | Posted: 4/25/2001 6:15:59 PM   
WHAT!!! I... I'm to young to do that! I don't wanna be a Dad!!! I do not know how!!! I thought at the most she wanted to show off her attacks! WHAT DO I DO!!! FOR THE LOVE OF MONEY, WHAT!!!   
---Cool, so other than Wobbuffet's evolved form, which one do you like the best? - Pokemorpher   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I did not know anything about being a dad! What to teach my kids, how to discipline them nor how to take care of them! I don't wanna be a daddy! I heard it is really hard! Then someone posted:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: cybrid 16 | Posted: 4/25/2001 6:22:58 PM   
go for it dude! You'll get used to being a daddy! And who knows maybe you won't be a daddy! Maybe....nevermind  
---  
Why does eraser sound so funny? -My Friend on Pot  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I really didn't wanna do it with her. Not until we knew each other more! But then, I looked out the window, and saw a faint glowing in the woods. It was her! She was coming! In a hurry I posted:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: Sandact6 | Posted: 4/25/2001 6:34:44 PM   
OH NO!!! She will be here any second now! What do I do? I do not want to be a daddy!  
---  
Cool, so other than Wobbuffet's evolved form, which one do you like the best? - Pokemorpher   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What should I do!?!? Of all the times! Why didn't I see it coming! *Bangs head on desk* WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY!!! While I was banging my head on the table someone said to run away. I really did not want to run away. After all, it would be really mean if I left the house and her to come in for nothing. And I did like her too. I looked out the window again and I saw her! Not her glow this time! But her entire self! I quickly posted :  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: Sandact6 | Posted: 4/25/2001 6:43:55 PM | Delete this message   
OH NO!!! I SEE HER!!! Well... should I... you know... mate with her?---  
Cool, so other than Wobbuffet's evolved form, which one do you like the best? - Pokemorpher   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She was talking to herself and looking around. I waited a for a little while and someone posted:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: cybrid 16 | Posted: 4/25/2001 6:44:57 PM | Mark for Moderation   
yes! at least someone here will be gettin real action rofl XD  
---  
Why does eraser sound so funny? -My Friend on Pot  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I just gave up. I guess I will "mate" with her. But only if she asks! I log off the Computer and go downstairs. Thinking about what I will say to her after she asks to mate with me. I think really hard to try to say no to the mating offer and not hurt her feelings ALSO with lying. I only had like... 10 seconds. Oh! What the hell! Why not try it out? It could be fun! But the Pichus... Man! I hate when I have to think really hard! Then, I heard a knock on the door. I knew it was her because I saw her and her glow through the pika door. I sighed, walked over to the pika door and said to Raichu...  
  
What did I say? What did we do? If out in the next chapter! Where, at long last, I will tell everything that went on in the date we had! You will not want to miss this! Stay tuned! Same pika place! Same pika link! Also, I will like to thank, again, everyone who's post is in this story. If it where not for them and their insane posts, you would not be reading this right now. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Date with Raichu. Part 6. The date... Bye bye ya' all 


	6. Date with Raichu. Part 6. The date...

Date with Raichu. Part 6. The date...  
By: Sandact6  
  
The part you all have been waiting for! The date! Since you all want to read this, let's make this part short. I do not own pokemon. They belong to Game Freak and Nintendo. Now, on with the show!  
  
"Uh... Hi Raichu..." I said in a nervous voice. I think I knew what she wanted from me the most...  
"Hi Brian!" she said in a very excited voice, "Can I come in!?!? Pppllleeeaaassseee?"  
I thought just as well I might as well get it over with. "Sure..." I said in a dull voice, "Come on in..."  
"Thanks!" she said as she walked right past me and on into the house. "So!" she said in a still happy voice, "Are you ready for the special thing I want to show you?"  
I sighed and said, "Sure I guess..."  
"Good! Because I was..." she was cut short by a loud rumble.   
"What was that?" I asked her.  
"Oops! I guess I forgot to eat before I left... Do you have anything to eat?"  
I thought really hard. What do girls like to eat? After about 3 seconds I got it! Hot Dogs! I think that guys secret message was that girls liked Hot dogs! But... we are allergic to meat. I'll use tofu! That should work! After all... I didn't want this date to turn in a sex-crazed Hentai!!! "Wait right there! I got something that you should love!" I said to her.  
"I wanna come with you!" she said as she jumped off the chair and up to me.   
She stood right up in front of me. She was a least twice as tall as me. I swear she could easily beat me into the ground if she wanted to.  
"Can I please?" she said holding her paws together and looking down at me.  
"Uh... sure thing!" I said nervously. I did NOT want to get on her bad side! I lead her into the kitchen.  
"Wow! It's really big!" she said in amazement.  
I know it was big to us. But this was an average size kitchen compared to human standards. Now! I got to remember where the tofu is! I looked around until I saw "The fridge! I'm sure there is something's good in there!" So I walk over to the fridge and try to open it. I have not opened a fridge in about 5 years. I thought it would be just as the same when I was human. But I was wrong. At first I pulled a little bit. The door did not move. I tried even harder. Still nothing.   
"You need any help?" asked Raichu.  
"No thanks! I'm fine!" I said. This time I put everything I had into it and still nothing. I was about to try again when the door opened. I looked to the right and Raichu had opened it for me. "Thank you." I said to her.  
"You're welcome." she said, "Now you said there was something good in here?"  
"Yes I did Raichu." I said to her. I looked up in the fridge. Where is the tofu? Oh crap... now I remember! Nicole got some tofu hot dogs in the third shelf. I wasn't NEAR as tall enough! Then, I looked at Nicole. She should give me a little boost! "Raichu..." I said.  
"Yes." she said.  
"Can you give me a little boost? If you don't, I will not be able to get us something to eat." I said to her.  
"Ok." she said.  
She picked me up off the ground so I stood on her 2 paws. I looked down at her. She kept a straight face. She must be really strong! I got the tofu dogs and said to Raichu, "Got 'em!"   
"Great! I am really hungry now!" she said. She took one of the tofu dogs put it in her mouth with the plastic still on. "Yuk!" she said as she pushed it away from her mouth, "This tastes icky and cold!"   
"You got to take the plastic off first silly!" I said to her laughing, "They also taste A LOT better in bread and warmed up as well..."  
"I know where to get bread!" she said to me.  
"Great!" I said to her. I thought it was quite strange that she knew where it was, "I'll get the other stuff we need!" She ran off to climb up the cupboards and I looked for some Ketchup and to cook the tofu (It's easy if you control electricity!). I was glad when she got the bread. It was not Hot dog buns. But it will have to do... I could not even reach the hot dog buns anyway. Or better yet, know where they are...  
"Here's the bread!" said Raichu as she slid the bread over to me.  
"Thanks!" I put the hot dog into the bread and passed it to Raichu.   
"What is it?" she asked looking at it at different angles.  
"It's called a Hot dog." I said to her smiling, "You can put as much Ketchup as you want on it if you want."   
"REALLY!!!" she said in a very excited voice, "As much as I want!?!?"  
I really did not see the big deal about this. Well ok! I go crazy for the Red stuff too! But still... But still... I did not see what the big deal was. "Sure... I guess..." I said nervously.  
Raichu picked up a ketchup bottle and poured so much ketchup on it you think it just was a ketchup sandwich. I was amazed! I liked ketchup... but not that much!!! I tried not stare and after I put some on mine. Being a Pikachu you cannot eat as much because your stomach is smaller. When we where eating. I thought about Raichu's story. I mean! Come on! THE David Holokan as her last trainer! That seemed pretty weird to me. So I said to Raichu, trying not to make her cry again "Raichu..."  
"Yeah?" she said with her mouth full. She must really like the sandwich a lot.  
"I do not mean this in a bad way... But do you remember your last rairi?" I asked her.  
"You mean David?" she said.  
"Yeah him." I answered, "I do not mean to call you a lair... but..." I was cut short by Raichu.  
"So you do not think my story is real!?!?" she swallowed and said.  
"No! No! I believe in..." Again, cut short by her again.  
"You ask me any question about him 6 years ago and I will answer it!" she said in a stern voice.  
"Ok then. Follow me!" I said. I lead her up to the computer room  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
"You would not know what it is. Trust me!" I go on the internet and go to his web page.  
"When are you going to ask the questions?" she asked.  
"Ok!" I said to her. I'll break out the tough ones, "Name 5 of his best pokemon?"  
"Um..." she said as she thought, "I think they are Dragonite, Tyranitar, Jolteon, Blastoise and... Machamp! That's it!"  
I looked at the screen and she was right! Those where his 5 best pokemon! "Ok!" I said to her, "That was an easy one! Now time for a harder one!" I looked down I saw one that might never get. "What is his favorite food?" I asked her.   
"What does favorite mean?" she asked back at me.  
"Er... What food does he like the most?" I said back. I forgot she did not know how to talk well.  
"Well..." she said going into a long thought, "That will be the "Egg surplus" they give at some place where rairi go to eat."  
I did not believe it! She was really David's past Raichu! The David's Holokan's past Raichu! I wanted to see what level she was at. So I put a webcam picture on her and said, "Smile Raichu!" She did it. I looked at the computer screen.  
"Now then!" she said as she put her paws on her hips, "I told you I was David's Raichu and I was right! Now tell do something only a rairi would say."  
Now THIS was a problem! Nicole wasn't home to help me out on this one. I tried recall some of my math I remembered and said, "The order of operations are Brackets first, Exponents second, division and multiplication in the order they appear from left to right and the last step is Addition and Subtraction in the order they appear in left to right."  
Raichu looked at me in amazement and said, "Nice job! But if you are a REAL rairi would know how to use the box with rairi's in it AND the music box!"  
I looked back at the screen at this point which was done I did not believe what I saw... SHE WAS AT LEVEL 86!!! Im... Impossible!!! That was 73 levels ahead of me! And she knew A LOT more attacks then me! I started to become scared of her then.  
"HEY!" she said at me then climbed onto the chair with me, standing in front of me again using her height, "Are you even listening to me!?!?"  
I ran off the chair and off into a corner and curled up into a ball. Scared because her level is WAY higher than mine.  
I heard her jump off the chair and come near me and said, "What is it? Did I do anything bad?"  
"Please don't hurt me!" I said. With her at that level she could make me do anything she wanted. By force if needed. ANYTHING!  
"Wa! Brian I will never hurt you!" she said.  
I raised my head out of the ball I was out of and said "Really?"  
"Yes! Why would I hurt something that I like?" she said to me.  
I got up from out of my ball and said, "Well... I guess that is tru... I mean right. But, you are A LOT more stronger and bigger than me! That scares me a bit..."  
"I will not hurt you! I promise!" she said putting her paw up to her chest, "Now, prove you're a rairi!"  
"Ok I will!" I said to her as I went downstairs. When we got downstairs I said to her, "Alright! That do you want me to do to prove I'm a rairi?" I asked her.  
"Use the music box!" she smiled and said.  
"What do you mean by music box!?!?" I asked her.  
"You know!" she said. Really I did not, "The thing that the rairi's push things on it to make noises and then they talk into it for some reason."  
"OH!" I said to her, "You mean the phone!"  
"Is that what it is called?" she asked.  
"Sure is!" I said. I walked her over to the phone but I think she noticed something about the phone cord.  
"Why is that gray string cut?" she asked and pointed to the phone cable.  
"Because I chewed in half. My master was going to do something bad to me using it." I said it words I think she would understand.  
"Ok." she said, "Now try to look like a rairi on it!"  
So I picked up the phone end and started talking into it. Raichu was laughing the entire time until she said, "Ok! Ok! You know how to use that bhone!"  
"It's phone." I said back to her.  
"Doesn't matter to me." she said and shrugged, "Come on! Now you have to use the box with rairi in it!" She started to run playfully over to the TV. She picked up the remote and jumped up onto a chair then set the remote on one of the arms of it. "Now!" she said in a demanding voice, "Come up here and use this smaller box to make the rairi appear!"  
"Ok." I jumped onto the arm of the chair and Raichu sat up in the armchair. I was trying to use it but it was every hard to use it when you are just on the arm of a chair. Then Raichu said,   
"Come on Brian! I do not think you can't do it on that tiny space! Come sit next to me!"  
What was the problem. There was no (If any) space left on the chair to sit on. So I said, "Raichu, there is no space left to sit on the chair..."  
Raichu sat back deeper into the chair and said, "Yes there is. You can sit in between my legs!"   
"What still isn't enough room..." I said to her.  
"So what?" she said smiling, "That's even better!"  
I still did not get what she meant by this. So I did what she said and jumped in between her legs. With the remote also in front of me, I could see the remote was about to fall off the armchair as well.   
"Brian!" said Raichu, "The box is going to fall off. Sit closer!"  
I was about to say I could not sit any closer! But she pulled me into her stomach so my head has touching her stomach and my ears about up to her neck. She looked down on me and smiled. It just hit me. She was trying to trick me into mating with her! I was very surprised what she was actually planned this out! "Uh..." I said looking up at her, "Let's see what is on the box? Shall we?" And I reached out and pressed the on button on the remote. In a hope it will take the mating subject out of her mind. I turned it to channel 74. The pokemon battle channel. All battles all the time! We really liked it. We thought the Teleporting Alakazam with Mega punch was very cheap. After about an hour or watching that she saw a commercial about some men massaging a woman's back and feet.  
"What is that rairi doing?" she asked.  
"It's called a massage Raichu" I said to her.  
"It looks nice..." she said. Looking like she went into a dreamland.   
I thought it would not hurt to give it for her. Well... the massage anyway. So I gathered up all my wills and said, "You know, I give you one if you want."  
"Really! You really can!" she said, "Because that looks really good."  
"Sure I can! I give them to Nicole sometimes!" I smiled and said.  
"Ok then! Can I please have one!" she begged.  
"Alright then." I said to her as I jumped onto the arm of the armchair. "Lie down on your back and I will give it to you!"  
She smiled and laid down on her back. So I climbed onto her back and started to move my paw up and down on her skin. "That... feels... nice..." she said slowly. I knew she was liking it. I did this for about 15 minutes and then Raichu popped up and said, "OH NO! Look at the time!"  
"It's 11:30PM. So?" I asked her as I sat back up.  
"It's late! I do not know if I can show you that thing on time!" she said in a worry.  
YES! It worked! I kept her mind off of it long enough for it to be too late to do it! I said in a sorry voice, "Well... I guess I'm sorry that you cannot show it tonight..." I was cut short by Raichu.  
"No it's not too late! Come on!" She grabbed my paw and dragged me next to the stairs. "Wait right here until I tell you to come up!" she said in an excited voice and ran upstairs.   
She got me. I could do anything now. I had no plans left to use. I just as well give Raichu what she wants. After all. I think that is the entire point of why she came over inthe first place. I really didn't want to rush into having sex this really in my life. I sighed and started to think about how we will raise our little Pichus. I thought about that until I found out I was standing around for about 15 minutes without Raichu calling me up. So I went up anyways. I saw Raichu asleep on our upstairs couch in a blanket. Aw. Poor thing. She must have gotten really tried after all the stuff we did together. I was really tried too. So I jumped up onto the couch and saw Raichu in a ball with her head sticking out towards the wall and her tail out over the edge. I stepped onto the blanket slowly. It was really soft. She must have made it for if we where going to mate together on it. There was a little steep incline in the blanket in front where Raichu was. I felt really sleepy. So I very quietly went over to it. Making sure she did not wake up and me having no chance of escape. I went over to the incline and pulled her tail over so it was in front of me and her. I felt also cold when I curled up. So I went close to Raichu. Her body heat was enough to keep me warm. I fell asleep in front of her without any problems.  
  
Later that next morning I woke up around 8:30AM. Nicole is not awake yet. The blacket seemed to be a bit wet but I not care. I turned around to wake up Raichu. "Raichu. Raichu." I said as I shook her gently.   
"Uh?" she said and looked around. "What time is it?" she asked  
"It's after last night." I said to her.  
"Aw..." she said in a sorry voice, "You didn't see what I wanted to show you..."  
"That is ok." I said to her, "Come on. You got to go now. Your master is maybe wondering where you are."  
Raichu stood up and said, "Whatever that means."  
We walked downstairs together. For some reason she always tried to make her tail touch mine. I lead her outside the pika door and she said to me,  
"You know, even if I did not show you what I wanted to show you I still had a great time."  
"So did I." I said to her.  
"But I want to thank you for that!" she said. So she bent over and licked me on the cheek! After that. She looked at me for a few more seconds, then ran off back to her master.   
"Bye..." I said to her as she ran off. So I walk back into the house and Nicole is in the Kitchen.   
"Well well! Looks like you two had quite a good time last night!" she said looking at some of the ketchup and tofu on the floor.   
"But... Raichu er... I mean my friend was hungry and..." I was cut off by her there.  
"I saw you two sleeping together! You and that Raichu!" she said.  
I swallowed hard. I was going to have a hard time explaining this one...  
"I will let you off the hook because you just invited over your new poke-friend." she said.  
"POKE-FRIEND!!!" I yelled out, "But we are just friends!"  
"Don't say you're not! I can tell you two are in love with each other!" she said in a happy voice.  
I just gave up and left the kitchen. I just gave up to the fact that I was really was in love with that Raichu...  
  
Did you like it? I hope you did. Also, people who said how long I "GET IT ON!" You owe me some cash ^_^! I slept with her ALL night! Well... I guess it's time I start to write my other fanfic's now. Might as well finish up "Mewtwo's Challenge!" for the next fanfic. So, see 'ya all then! 


	7. Date with Raichu. Part 7. What Raichu w...

Date with Raichu  
Chapter 7  
  
WOOHOO! I finally found the disk this story was on! I knew it wasn't a dream! Well. In this chapter Raichu FINALLY tells what she wanted during the date! (Stimpy voice: Joy!) So, it finally comes through. Copyright Sandact6 2001. Now, since I all think you want to know what happened. On with the show!  
  
What Raichu wanted that night...  
  
I walk into the kitchen. Where Raichu and Nicole are eating together. I REALLY wanted to ask what did she want to show me during the first date we had together. Just the words "Aw... You didn't see what I wanted to show you..." just got me more and more curious about what she wanted for me at our date. Those words were stuck in my head for the past month or so. And I so I just could not hold it in any longer! I just had to ask her about if she really did wanted to mate with me! No matter what she'll do! Even if I get painfully beaten into the ground... So, I gathered up all my courage and started to walk forward slowly. Nicole spotted me and said,   
"Oh hey Ryan!" this caused Raichu to look up from her food and to me instead.   
"Hey Ryan!" said Raichu, "Come on over here next to me and eat your food!"  
My food was put next to Raichu's sure enough. Nicole wants me to spend more time with Raichu. Because she says that I should spend more time with my future wife. Even though we eat, sleep and do almost everything together. I'm starting to enjoy Raichu's company more and more. Even though see tries to act pretty around me all the time. But I just like her for who she is. Just not for looks... Well ok! Some looks too! But mostly what comes from inside of her. That is all I really care about. But it seems she does not get this. I guess in the wild the female must always use looks in order to keep her mate.   
"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked me.  
"Uh? Oh yes! Of course!" I answered back. I couldn't help but look at her during the time I was eating. She looked so beautiful. I thought that no wonder I was in love with her! But only if she did not want to go so fast... Wait! I have to ask her that question! That is the whole reason I came in here! Well... to eat also, but, that's not the point! I was just about to open my mouth when...  
"What do the rairi's hear when we talk to them Ryan?" she asked me.  
"Well... they just hear our names. Kinda like "Pika pi pikachu"." I said back.  
"Well thanks!" she said as she yawned, "I tried. If you need me Ryan I'll be upstairs on the big soft thing..."   
DARN IT!!! I didn't get to ask her what she wanted with me that night! I mean, come on. What if those nice people on the internet were wrong? What if she DID what to show me a surf attack? Well... Even though I seen it already...  
"Aren't you going to eat your food Ryan?" asked Nicole.  
"Uh?" I said to myself breaking my thoughts I was thinking about. "Oh... Sorry Nicole." I said to Nicole and started to eat my food. Well... The back of this box said that, "This food is preferred by Pikachu's and Raichu 8 out of 10." Personally I think those pokemon were drunk. I mean, this stuff did taste good... OK! It tasted great! But, nothing could beat a nice big apple or some ketchup packets! NOTHING can even come close! I finished my food, and started to go upstairs. Thinking what will I say to Raichu. "Raichu. Did you want to mate with me on the night of your first date?" No no... That will get me beaten up... "Did you want to mate with me on our very first date?" No... Not that either. That will get me wounded back to the stone age... AH! I'll talk to her THEN I'll ask her! She's usually a bit more clam when she's be talked to a little. Well. I HAD to know what she wanted! After all! We were getting married! And it would be nice to know what she wanted that night! I calmly climb upstairs (It's really hard when you are as only as tall as the step itself) and saw he on the couch. Lying peacefully about to go to sleep. Until she heard me and said,  
"Oh hey Ryan." she said as she yawned and opened her eyes, "Wanna come and sleep next to me?"  
"Ok Raichu." I said as I jumped up onto the couch and curled up into a ball again. She moved right up next to me and put her tail around me. I started to become nervous again. But, I wanted to know!!! I CAN HANDLE THE TRUTH!!! So, I gathered all of my nerves and wits together and said, "Um... Raichu..." I said in a very nervous and shy tone.  
"Yes Ryan." Said Raichu.  
"Um... Do you remember our first date?" I asked her.  
She giggled and answered, "How can I forget!?!?"  
"Yeah really." I said, "But... Do you remember what you said before that?"  
"No... I don't think so..." she said as she sat up.  
I sat up in front of her and said, "At the pond remember? Where I told you I was a rairi and you told me about David?"  
"Oh!!! That!!!" she said in a remembering tone, "Now I remember! Yes!"  
"You said you first liked me there right?" I asked her.  
"And I still do!" she answered back smiling.  
"And after that you said you wanted to show me something, "REALLY special!"?" I said to her.   
"Ye... Yeah... I remember that..." she said starting to blush.  
"What was that thing you wanted to show me?" I ask her.  
"WHAT!?!?" she shouted out in a surprised voice while still blushing.  
I curled myself into a ball right away and said, "Please don't hurt me Raichu!!!" That voice made her sound her very mad. I didn't wanna make it worse!!!  
"Ryan!!!" she said in amazement, "I said I'll ever hurt on purpose! And I'm keeping that!!!"   
"Sorry Raichu." I said standing back up, "It sounded like you would hurt me!"  
"You should know I'll never do that!" she said.  
"Well..." I said as I stood in front of her, "Getting back on topic. What did you wanted to show me on our first date?"  
"Well..." she said nervously starting to blush REALLY red. It looked like she was redder than a Magmar! "You promise not to freak out for anything if I tell you?" she asked in a shy voice.  
"I'll try my best not to Raichu." I said to her in an ensuring voice.  
"Well... Ok... Here it goes..." she said nervously, "The thing I wanted to show you on our first date is..." she smiled and carried on with that word.  
"Is... IS..." I said in an excited voice. I couldn't wait! Finally! The thing Raichu wanted to show me on our first date! OH! I just can't wait!!!  
She took a really deep breath there and said, "Is that I wanted to mate with you..."  
I stood there. Jaw wide open. To mate with me on our first date!?!? A bit fast isn't it?  
"You said you wouldn't freak out..." Raichu said in a voice that sounded like it hurt.  
And I said back to her in a ensuring and secure voice"Well. I'm sorry Raichu if I did Raichu." I said to her.  
"Now this is the part where you are supposed to tell me that I am a pervert and taunt me..." she said in a disappointing voice.  
"WHAT!?!?" I said to her in a surprised voice, "Why would I do that!?!?"  
"I dunno..." she said. It sounded like she was waiting for insults.  
"I'll never, EVER do that to my future wife!" I said to her.  
"Are you sure?" she asked me.  
"YES! Yes I'll never will! EVER!" I said to her. Shouted to her a few times even. But not in a voice that scared her.   
"OK." she said in a happier voice, "I can trust you!"  
"Well..." I said to her, "Why did you want to mate with me on our first date?" Well. Wasn't it a bit fast? I mean, why did she wanna do that on our first date!?!?  
"Well..." she said to me in a shy voice while blushing heavily, "David and his / her pokemon were always bad to me. And I never really did meet any other Pikachus or Raichus while I was with him."  
I sat down. Listening to every word she said.  
Then she continued on with a still shy voice, "Well. Anyway. When I was with my new rairi. I really did like him. As much as you even right now! But, he was human and I was a rairi. I knew it would be impossible. But then. That fateful day I met you while playing tag in training school. My heart just about EXPLODED when you said my coat looked nice! I... I was about to faint even! But I was strong so I didn't fall for it. And, I wanted to give you something really special for that."  
"Like what?" I asked her in a questionable voice.  
She just simply smiled and said, "Myself. I heard that males really go for that kind of thing. Am I right?"  
"You better believe it..." I said to her.  
"And when it just came to our date, it was just one thing after another." she said in an admitting voice, "And that "massage"... Did I say that right?"  
"Yes you did." I said to her.   
"Well..." she said really blushing so much that her yellow cheeks turned red, "It made me dream of you... And me... On a bed together... D..." I cut her off there.  
"I think I get the picture Raichu!" I said as I laughed a bit.  
"Well. That's what I wanted to do." she said to me, "Well. What do ya think of it?" she asked me.  
"Raichu." I said to me, "I never, EVER thought, even in my wildest dreams, that you would like me that much!!!"  
"Well! Now you do!" she said as she smiled at me. "But..." she said in a nervous voice, "Even though I heard mating a VERY good way to tell someone's love to someone else, I didn't manage to mate with you on the date. Didn't you want to mate?" she asked me.  
Oh... CRAP!!! She figured it out! "Well..." I said to her, "I really didn't wanna mate that early..." I said to her.  
"Why?" she said as she asked in a 3 year old tone of voice, "Why couldn't I love you that way?"  
So I said back to her, "Well... You heard mating feels good right?"  
"Is that supposed to be a joke?" she asked me back in a serious tone.  
"OK then. REALLY good?" I said as I rephrased the question.  
"Better and yes!" she said in a more cheerful tone.  
"Well. It feels good yes." I said to her in a shy voice, "But it also makes you have babies..."  
"What?" she said in a confused voice, "I never knew that..."  
"Well. Now you do." I said to her.  
"That makes me even wanna mate even more!!!" she said in an excited voice.  
"WHAT!?!?" I said to her in a surprised voice. I thought that would of at least made her change her mind!!! "Why do you wanna do that!?!?" I ask her in a confused voice.  
"The Pichus!" she said in an excited voice, "Makes me wanna have it more than ever now!!!"  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "But how are we going to feed and take care of them!?!?" I ask her.  
"I'll look for food since I'm really strong and you look after them and play with them while I am gone!" she smiled and said.  
"I..." I said as I sat down. This was seeming like a blur to me. One great big Brown and yellow blur, "I... I don't think I'm ready for this Raichu..." I said in an admitting voice.  
"What? Why?" she asked me, "Don't you love me a lot?"  
"Yes. I do." I said to her, "But I do not think I can take care of Pichus!"  
"Oh it's easy!" She said as she lifted me up in front of her face, "All you do is play with them and I do all the work! How easy is that!?!?" she asked me in a convincing voice.  
"I don't wanna be rushed into this sort of thing this early Raichu." I said to her in kind of a downer voice.  
"Why not?" she asked me.  
"Well. Once we do have Pichus we will be always busy with them. And..." I was cut off by Raichu.  
"And you think we might not see each other as often" she said in the same tone as me.  
"Right." I said back to her.  
"Oh..." she said as she put me back down carefully, "But I heard so many good things from David's pokemon! I wanna mate..." she said in a sad voice.  
"How about I make you a deal Raichu?" I said to her.  
"O... OK." she said in a more cheerful voice.  
"I promise, on our wedding night, I WILL mate with you!" I said   
"REALLY!?!?" she said in an excited voice, "Do you really mean it!?!?"  
"I promise!" I said to her.  
"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!" she said to me as she picked me up. But, then she stopped and said, "But what are we going to do until then?"  
"Well you know Raichu, there are lots of other things to do besides mating." I said to her, "We can enjoy life right now without having anything to worry about. We can do things right now that we can do and feel nice about it."  
"Oh... Well... I'll wait! But promise you WILL mate with me on our wedding night!?!?" she asked in a fast voice.  
"I already promised Raichu." I said to her.  
"Say it again..." she said in a meaner voice that sounded like she was mad at me.  
"I promise! I promise!" I said to her in a scared voice while looking at her in the eyes.  
Then she lifted me and snuggled me in her arms like a baby and said, "Aw. I'm not going to hurt you! You're just too cute!"   
"Uh..." I said in a hesitant voice, "I trust you Raichu." Then I put my finger over her forehead. Man. What a lucky pikachu I am to get a girl like her.  
She yawned, put me down and said, "Well! I'm really tried now. I'm going to take a nap. Goodnight Ryan." Then she curled up into a ball and started to go asleep.  
I really didn't wanna do this. Put I poked her in the ball and said when she lifted her head, "Can I join you Raichu?"  
"Sure! No problem Ryan!" she said as she moved her tail out of the way in order to me to sleep right next to her.   
I curled up right next to her. She felt really warm. I liked this to tell you the truth. I don't need a blanket when I'm next to her. And... For some reason... I feel MUCH better when sleeping next to her. Before I went to sleep I looked at her and said, "Sweet dreams Raichu."  
"I'll see you in my wild dreams..." said Raichu as she went to sleep.  
Oh great... Something tells me that I'm not going to get away with it this time on the honeymoon...  
  
You like? Might do another one sometime. IF I FEEL LIKE IT!!! Well. Off to type some of MLAAV now. See ya later chu! Hope you liked it! 


End file.
